


Snake Charmer

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Suave Crowley?, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Your coworker gives you an embarrassing nickname, much to Crowley's amusement.





	Snake Charmer

The sounds of cars passing by met your ears when you walked by. Though, the cars were moving slowly in the busy parking lot with kids chattering while crossing the crosswalks. The cooler of iced water sloshed back and forth as you carried it along the sidewalk to the community hall.

“[Y/N]!” a low voice called out your name. You looked over and saw Crowley leaning over the roof of the Bentley. He pushed his way off the car and sauntered his way over. A light dusting of pink covered your cheeks and it was totally from the overexertion of caring the heavy water cooler.

“Oh? Who’s that, Snake Charmer?” your coworker asked.

“Uh…Do-don’t call me that!” you said hurriedly. The blush on your face grew all the more intense.

“Snake Charmer?” Crowley purred out with a smirk. “Why do you have that nickname?”

You looked back and forth between Crowley and your co-worker. You wanted to shrivel up and hide out of embarrassment. Laughter made your ears burn as your co-worker found your reaction amusing.

“No reason!” you squealed and quickly walked away from them with the water cooler.

Crowley’s smirk widened. His long legs stepped slowly but managed to keep up with your hurried ones. His arms slithered past yours and he slipped his fingers around the handles you were carrying.

“Let me get this, Snake Charmer,” Crowley breathed close to your ear.

You quickly let go of the water cooler with a whimper. Your hands shot up to your face to hide the extreme heat radiating off of it. Crowley snickered and followed your co-worker to drop off the hydration station. Slowly, you sulked after them. Your eyes remained glued to your feet.

“So, why are they called Snake Charmer?” Crowley inquired and leaned against the counter of the front desk.

“Well, they said that they love snakes,” your coworker went off saying. “She even picked up a snake in front of all of the kids.”

You wanted to die from embarrassment. While you do you love snakes, you said you loved a snake. The one that was currently interrogating your coworker on your nickname. He kept on side eying you while holding back a laugh. Though, you couldn’t tell he was with his sunglasses.

“I-I’m going to get going,” you said quietly and waved goodbye. Quickly, you fled the front desk and made your way back outside.

There was a bench you’d often sit at and look at the neighboring garden. It was peaceful when there weren’t screaming children all around. You slowly walked towards it and sat down to wait for Crowley.

There was a light breeze that carried the scent of the flowers towards. Some butterflies fluttered around them. They landed periodically to collect some nectar. Birds landed on the ground to pick up seeds or ants or whatever it is that birds eat. Your finger brushed against the rough textured bench.

“Hello, Snake Charmer,” Crowley hummed into your ear. His arms snaked around your shoulders. He leaned into you and rested his head on top of yours. “I just heard the most interesting things about you!”

“Crowley, stop,” you groaned. “I had nothing to do with that nickname.”

“Mmm, but you did,” Crowley said with his usual smirk. “She said that you have worked with snakes.”

“Y-yeah,” you grumbled. “I have.” Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

“And then she said something,” Crowley spoke with an innocent tone. Which for Crowley, whenever he was acting innocent, you could be certain he was not, in fact, innocent. “She said that you absolutely love one specific snake.”

“Shit,” you muttered under your breath.

“But you know, I think if that’s how it is, you were the one charmed by the snake,” Crowley moved his head closer to your ear and spoke in a deeper, more husky voice. “Aren’t I right, [Y/N]?”

You whimpered once more. By now your face was as red as one of the flowers in the garden. You turned your body so you were facing Crowley and buried your face in his chest out of embarrassment.

“You’re right,” you mumbled.

It was Crowley’s turn to grow rosy in the face. He looked down at you with wide eyes. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around you and hid his face in your hair. Both of you were just a couple of blushing morons.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose nickname is now Snake Charmer at my work place? *takes a deep breath* It’s because I’m the lookout for rattlesnakes when hiking. My mind automatically went to Crowley…Not gonna lie


End file.
